Covers for inscription fields as components of telephone housings are already known and are disclosed, by way of example, in DE411 0710 C1. This relates to a telephone housing with an insert path which can be moved in a replaceable frame, interalia locks the cover plate of an inscription field in the operating position, and releases it when moved in the direction of a rest trough. The inscription field may in this case be fitted in a recessed form, in which case a rear edge of the insert part can be pushed over a locking tab on the upper edge of the cover plate of the inscription field for locking, and the rear edge of the cover plate is mounted such that it can pivot on the telephone housing.
Inscription fields which have to be covered do not just occur in the case of telephone housings, however, but are also being increasingly required for industrial purposes, for example for identification of data lines, electrical cables and connections as well as associated housings or front panels. The requirements in this case are comparatively stringent, in particular with regard to optimum installation capability, flexibility, the capability for versatile use, the capability to be operated easily, robust construction and protection against dust or items being used, which requirements have not yet been adequately satisfied by the known covers for inscription fields.
The optimization of covers, in particular for inscription fields, thus represents a problem which until now has not yet been satisfactorily solved by the normal apparatuses known from the prior art.